Weird Al
Entrance Weird Run Weird Al runs to the battlefield from the screen. Special Attacks Neutral B - RamBow Weird Al shoots an arrow that produces an explosion. Very much like Link's Neutral Special. The only diffirences is that you can actually hit him while he's preparing to shoot an arrow, but he's immuned to projectiles while before shooting an arrow. Side B - Eat It Weird Al dressed as Micheal Jackson, and starts to drop an random food. If the opponent is too close to him, he will stop it because the oppponent cannot eat food. All his attacks will be halved in damage and knockback, his land speed is halved, waiting for 15 seconds. Eating while is full, it dosen't dobules the effect. But random food will spawn. Up B - Spy Hard Weird Al reverse his fall for 4 seconds, while shadows comes and attacks the opponent. You cannot cancelled the move or move sideways so becareful for that. Down B - Another One Rides the Bus Weird Al uses his accordion to summon a bus. Pressing B will attract the opponent in the bus. Once the person is inside, it will dissapeared for 15 secs. Pressing A will remark the bus atmoshpere. Nicholas Cage's Unmasker can't remove it, but Toon Wily's Electric Nightmare can move the bus. Final Smash - Let's Get Ready To Rambo! Weird Al runs like an idiot, then he stops, becomes Rambo and equippes with his Machine Gun that produces 4 explosions each per opponent, the explosion does 30% damage. But to fail this Final Smash, Weird Al runs like an idiot, when you fall into the pit, the Final Smash gets cancelled. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Ow!" KOSFX2: "Augh!" Star KOSFX: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Screen KOSFX: "OOUU!!" Taunts Up: "You're actin' stupid." Sd: *screams* Dn: "You asked for it!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *screams* 2. "I was wondering, have you heard my new album yet?" (He shows his album) 3. "How often do you wet your bed?" Failure/Clap: smashes his head on a desk repeatedly Character Description See his biography Standard Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Icon The AL TV icon Victory Music TBA - Enter End of a Video Kirby Hat Weird Al's hair, beard and glasses. Which gives Kirby the RamBow When Chosen Screams Stage N/A Related Music Enter Music Video Credits Music Enter Music Video Snake Codec Colonel: "I can't believe it. That someone who has commited all those twisted acts in the woman's bathroom, would make it this far...this is the end of the world." Snake: "This guy is offering me food." Colonel: "Snake, there's a fork in the conveyor belt...you top priority now is to Eat It!" Snake: "I will. Just one question, though...can I take off my pants?" Colonel: "Not to my knowledge. But don't forget, Snake: this is the end of the world." Snake: "Aaaahhh...you know, if I took off all this heavy gear, I could get the feeling of inner peace." Role In The Subspace Emmisary TBA Extras Colors & Costumes -Colors *Classic Look *Modern Look * * * Trivia *Weird Al is one of the longest videos that ever made after Carlos Trejo for 7 months. *At the end of the video, Chincherrinas confirmed that Mary could be voted to be the next character on Super Smash Bros Lawl's Facebook page. Along with Pyron from the Darkstalkers cartoon. *He is the second character to not have a personal stage, the first is Carlos Trejo. Instead, Weird Al's home stage is the same as Derek Zoolander's. *His Music(Everything You know is Wrong) was in Nostalgia Critic Top 11 F-Ups. *This is when Chincherrinas decided to stop labeling most of his video game TV series adaptation YouTube Poop characters as Toon characters and leave them with just normal names even though they aren't really like the actual video game characters. Category:Playable Characters Category:Reality Category:Weird AL Category:America Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Adult Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Glasses Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Singer Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:ARC Favorites Category:Weird Characters Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:People who offer opponents Food Category:Clothes Changer Category:Simpsons Guest Stars Category:My Little Pony Guest Stars Category:People with Four Testicles Category:Super Smash Lawl Pandora Category:DLC Characters Category:Musician Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Parody Characters Category:Parody Category:Father Category:Real Life Category:Comedian Category:Mustache Category:Long Hair Category:Characters who changed their appearance Category:Fake Swearer Category:Croatian Category:Game Grumps Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Voice Actor